Eternal Beloved
by Iluvtoeatapples
Summary: "It was all a mistake. I should have known . I should have trusted that you wouldn't do that to me. Now that you're gone, what will I do?" -Mikan Sakura  ONE-SHOT MxN


**This is my first One-Shot / Fanfic. Sorry if it sucks. I will try harder. It is rather short though... **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Mikan's POV<span>

I sat on my bed, my arms wrapped around my knees as I tried so hard not to let my tears fall. It had been almost two years now, yet I could remember every detail of the incident clearly.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

Winter. The season that marks the end of the year. I was running down the halls of the Gakuen Alice dormitories. In my hands was a box wrapped with pink paper. In it was my gift to my boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga.

He was grumpy and aloof. But when I needed him most, he would always be there. He fought for me during the Z incident, and during ESP incident. We were totally opposites, but I knew he loved me. And I knew I loved him.

I stopped in front of Natsume's room. As my hand was about to reach the knob, a voice stopped me. My heart froze. It was Natsume. No, it wasn't his voice that had stopped me. It was what he said. Just those four words: _I love you, Luna._

I shook with fear, anger and other unidentifiable emotions. Tears streamed down my eyes. I felt so confused. I dropped my present on the floor and ran back to my room, just as Natsume's door opened and he shouted "Who's there?"

The days passed by. I acted as though nothing had happened. I laughed with him, talked to him, fooled around with him, and even allowed him to kiss me. But nothing felt the same anymore. Every laugh from him sounded forced, every word from him seemed like a lie, every kiss felt empty. It was torture.

Then the day came that I couldn't take it anymore. I left. I started a new life in America. I tried to forget the past. I tried to begin again. I tried to forget everything I left behind. I tried to forget HIM.

After two years, I gave up. I just had to see him. Natsume. I missed him like crazy. I missed his laugh, his smile, his kiss. I missed everything about him. The more I tried to forget him, the more unbearable the pain became. Until it broke through my defenses and exposed just how vulnerable I was without him.

I took a plane back to Japan. I went back to Gakuen Alice. But as soon as I stepped through the gates, I knew something was wrong. Why was everyone in black? I wandered around for a bit, looking for Natsume. Then it struck me. The Sakura Tree. He would be there for sure. He was ALWAYS there. I ran towards my destination.

Underneath the Sakura Tree was a tombstone. My heart pounded as I walked closer to see what was engraved on it: '_Natsume Hyuuga, 1996-2011' _

I fell back. No, he couldn't be dead. It was impossible. He was only fifteen. How could he leave me? He promised he would always be there for me. He promised he would always be by my side. He couldn't be dead.

Then I spotted a white envelope in front the tombstone. It was addressed to me. Curious, I opened it.

_Mikan,_

_If you're reading this, then something must have happened. You're back, I'm glad. I'm sorry. When you left, I woke up. What have I been doing all this while? How could I let Luna use her soul-sucking alice on me?_

_I tried to look for you. I tried asking Hotaru and your uncle where you were, but they wouldn't tell me anything. I missed you so much it drove me insane. Not feeling your lips on mine, not feeling you in my arms, it was torture. I couldn't take it. I tried to distract myself by doing missions continuously without rest. It didn't work. Nothing made me forget you. Nothing made you come back._

_I am now in the hospital writing this. The doctors said I used too much of my alice. I only have a few days left. So I shall use these few days to wait for you. _

_I'm sorry, Mikan. _

_-Natsume Hyuuga _

_P.S. I love you.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Back to story<span>

I'm so sorry Natsume. It was all a mistake. I should have known. I should have trusted that you wouldn't do that to me. Now that you're gone, what will I do?

I'm sorry, Natsume.

_I love you… _

_A few days later…_

Hotaru POV

I placed her favourite flowers in front of her tombstone. What were you thinking Mikan? Taking drugs to kill yourself? What would you gain from it?

I sighed, then looked back at the two tombstones under the Sakura Tree that held so many precious memories of the two. But at least they were together now. Together, for eternity.

'_Rest in peace, Mikan. For you are beside your eternal beloved now.' _I thought to myself as the touched the two tombstones, closed my eyes, and prayed.

And for the first time in a long while, I found myself smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>And.. CUT! So it's done. How was it? Review please. Then I can improve :) Thank you!<strong>


End file.
